Człowiek, który mógł robić cuda (Wells, tł. Lange)
}} Nie jest pewne, czy ten dar był mu wrodzony. Co do mnie, to sądzę, że zjawił mu się niespodzianie. Trzeba dodać, że do trzydziestego roku życia był on sceptykiem i nie wierzył w potęgi cudowne. Tu muszę powiedzieć, że był to człowiek małego wzrostu, oczy miał czarne, świecące, czuprynę rudą, szczotkowatą, wąsy duże i piegi na twarzy. Nazywał się George Mac Fothering — nazwisko, które żadną miarą myśli o cudach nie podsuwa — i był urzędnikiem w firmie Gomshott. Nader wyrobiony w argumentacji słownej, właśnie w chwili, gdy dowodził niemożliwości cudów, otrzymał pierwszą wskazówkę o swej mocy nadzwyczajnej. Szczególna ta rozprawa odbywała się w szynkowni Long Dragon, a Toddy Beamish zaprzeczał mu, bez ustanku powtarzając te same słowa: «To tylko pańskie zdanie» czem ostatecznie zaczął wyprowadzać z cierpliwości pana Fotheringa. Był tam nadto pewien cyklista, strasznie zakurzony, był oberżysta Cox i panna Maybridge, wielce czcigodna i korpulentna służąca baru Long Dragon. Panna Maybridge myła szklanki, odwróciwszy się od pana Fhotering; inni słuchali go, uśmiechając się nad bezowocnością jego metody dowodzenia. Podniecany taktyką pana Beamish, pan Fothering postanowił użyć niezwyczajnego w retoryce wysiłku. — Uważaj, Beamish — rzekł — zrozumiejmyż, co to jest cud. Jest to coś przeciwnego prawom natury, coś co się spełnia przez natężoną siłę woli, coś coby się nie stało, gdybyś tego wyłącznie nie pragnął. — To pańskie zdanie — rzekł Beamish. Pan Fothering wziął za świadka cyklistę, który dotąd milczał i uzyskał jego zgodę, po wahającem spojrzeniu w stronę pana Beamish. Oberżysta nie chciał wypowiedzieć żadnej opinji i pan Fothering wracając do pana Beamish, otrzymał od niego niespodziane i pobłażliwe ustępstwo na korzyść swego określenia cudu. — Naprzykład — mówił wielce podniecony pan Fothering, — to np. byłby cud: ta lampa, w naturalnym biegu rzeczy, odwrócona do góry nogami, nie mogłaby się palić. Czy nie prawda, panie Beamish. — To pan mówi, że nie mogłaby! — odparł Beamish. — A pan? — zapytał Fothering. — Przecież nie będzie pan dowodził, że... tego... hę... — Nie — odpowiedział uparty Beamish — nie mogłaby. — Bardzo dobrze — ciągnął Fothering — a więc ktoś przychodzi tu, jak naprzykład ja, niby tak, staje nieprzymierzając na tem miejscu i mówi do tej lampy, jak to ja mógłbym zrobić, zbierając wszystkie siły mej woli: — Przewróć się do góry nogami, nie upadając na ziemię i pal się dalej i... Do djabła!... Było to jakby wistocie wywołaniem djabła. Rzecz niemożebna, niewiarogodna stała się widzialną dla wszystkich. Lampa odwrócona podstawą do góry, a szkłem na dół, zawisła w powietrzu i paliła się dalej spokojnie, mając płomień skierowany ku podłodze; a była ona dość ciężka i masywna, ta prozaiczna i ordynarna lampa z baru Long Dragon. Pan Fothering stał z palcem wyciągniętym naprzód i zmarszczonemi brwiami, jak ktoś, co przewiduje jakiś chwilowy zgiełk. Cyklista, który siedział prawie pod lampą, zgiął się i uciekł poza kontuar. Wszyscy podskoczyli mniej albo więcej, a Miss Maybridge odwróciła się i krzyknęła z trwogi. Przez jakieś trzy sekundy lampa tak wisiała. Naraz pan Fothering wydał słaby okrzyk: — Nie mogę już dłużej trzymać tej lampy w powietrzu! Cofnął się chwiejnie, a lampa odwrócona, naraz się zachwiała, spadła na brzeg kontuaru, skoczyła w bok, upadła na podłogę i zagasła. Szczęściem rezerwoar jej był metalowy, inaczej pękłby, nafta by się zapaliła i cały dom ogarnąłby pożar. Pan Cox pierwszy przemówił, a jego uwaga, pozbawiona wszelkich bezużytecznych omówień, była ta, że pan Fothering jest głupiec. Ten zaś nie był w stanie rozważać tego twierdzenia. Był on w calem znaczeniu tego słowa zgnębiony tem, co się stało. Rozmowa, która potem nastąpiła, nic a nic nie wyjaśniła sprawy, przynajmniej, co się tycze Fotheringa i ogół poszedł za panem Coxem, nietylko jednogłośnie, ale z pewną zawziętością. Wszyscy oskarżali Fotheringa o jakiś głupi figiel, dodając, że w sposób błazeński naruszył spokój i komfort porządnych obywateli. Co do niego, to w jego umyśle huczał wicher niepokoju, i niespodziewany cudotwórca skłonny był przystać na ogólne zdanie o sobie, bezowocnie starając się oprzeć propozycji, jaką mu zrobiono, by poszedł sobie precz. Wrócił do domu, czerwony i wzburzony, z podniesionym kołnierzem ubrania, z oczami płonącemi, z uszami gorejącemi. Po drodze nerwowo śledził wszystkie dziesięć latarń gazowych, które spotkał na ulicy, i dopiero wówczas, gdy się znalazł sam w swym małym pokoiku przy ulicy Kościelnej — dopiero wówczas był w stanie zebrać poważnie wspomnienia całego wypadku i zapytać samego siebie: — Co to się stało? Zdjął surdut i kamasze i siedział na brzegu łóżka, z rękami w kieszeni, powtarzając po raz siedemnasty słowa swej własnej obrony: — Ale ja nie miałem zamiaru wywrócić tej lampy! Wówczas przypomniał sobie, że w określonej chwili, gdy wymawiał słowa swego rozkazu, mimowoli chciał tego, o czem mówił i gdy widział lampę zawieszoną w powietrzu, czuł, że od niego zależało utrzymać ją w tej pozycji, choć nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Umysł jego nie był zbyt złożony; gdyby nie to, mógłby był na chwilę zastanowić się nad swem: chciał mimowoli, ogarniając w ten sposób najbardziej oderwane pytania, dotyczące działania woli; ale z tego całego zjawiska zdawał sobie sprawę tylko w sposób bardzo mglisty i niewyraźny. Idąc przeto, jak należy przypuszczać, drogą niejasno-logiczną, chciał osiągnąć dowód przez doświadczenie. Wyciągnął rezolutnie palec ku świecy, a zebrawszy wszystkie siły ducha, i wiedząc doskonale, że popełnia czyn głupi, zawołał: — Podnieś się! Ale po sekundzie jego wola omdlała. Jednak świeca się podniosła, i przez oka mgnienie wisiała w powietrzu, a gdy p. Fothering konwulsyjnie otworzył usta, upadła z hałasem na stolik nocny, pozostawiając go w zupełnej ciemności, prócz nikłej czerwoności knota. Chwilę pan Fothering siedział zupełnie nieruchomy. — Ostatecznie, stało się — rzekł — ale jak to wytłómaczyć, nie wiem. Westchnął i zaczął szukać w kieszeni zapałek. Nie znalazł, zatem wstał i po omacku szukał ich na stoliku. — Chciałbym zapalić tę świecę — pomyślał — ale nie mam zapałki. Szukał w surducie, ale i tam nie znalazł; wtedy mu przyszło do głowy, że cuda możliwe są i z zapałkami. Wyciągnął rękę i, marszcząc brwi w ciemności, rozkazał: — Niechaj zapałka wpadnie mi do ręki! Naraz uczuł jakiś lekki przedmiot, dotykający jego dłoni, i palce zamknęły się nad zapałką. Napróżno jednak starał się zapalić ją, przekonał się, że była to zapałka szwedzka. Rzucił ją na stolik i pomyślał, że mógłby zażądać odrazu zapałki z płomieniem. Objawiwszy mocną chęć, ujrzał natychmiast, jak zapałka zapalała się na pokryciu tualety. Podniósł ją żywo, lecz zapałka zgasła. Świadomość jego mocy rosła, i po omacku umieściwszy świecę w lichtarzu, rzekł. — Dalej, zapal się, świeco! Świeca natychmiast zajaśniała. Cudotwórca podszedł do tualety i ujrzał na jej pokryciu dziurkę wypaloną, a koło niej maleńki dymek. Chwilowo oczy jego przechodziły od dymku do płomienia, przyczem spojrzawszy w lustro, zobaczył w niem swój własny obraz. — Cóż ty myślisz o tych cudach? — rzekł, zwracając się do swego własnego odbicia. Następne jego rozmyślania były w rodzaju bardzo poważnym, lecz pogmatwane. O ile mógł zdać sobie sprawę, była to rzecz zależna bezwzględnie od czystej woli. Natura jego dotychczasowych doświadczeń mało go skłaniała do robienia nowych, przynajmniej póki ich nie zbadał powtórnie. Jednakże wzrokiem podniósł arkusz papieru, ubarwił szklankę wody na różowo, a potem na zielono; stworzył ślimaka, którego niemniej cudownie unicestwił, i zrobił sobie podarunek z niemniej cudownej szczoteczki do zębów. W połowie nocy zaczął się domyślać, że jego siła musi mieć cechy szczególnie rzadkie i zajmujące, o czem już miał niejasne pojęcie, lecz żadnej pewności zupełnej. Przerażenie i trwoga, jakie w nim się obudziły pod wpływem pierwszych odkryć, osłabły teraz wobec dumy, że to iście osobliwa potęga, i wobec mglistych przeczuć jej użyteczności. Słyszał, jak biła pierwsza godzina na wieży kościelnej, a ponieważ mu nie przyszło do głowy, że jego zajęcia codzienne mogły być również cudownie wykonane, rozbierał się dalej, aby już bez zwłoki znaleźć się w łóżku. Gdy zdejmował koszulę, błysła mu naraz świetna myśl. — Chcę być w łóżku! — rzekł, i był w łóżku. — Rozebrany! — dodał, a czując, że prześcieradło jest zimne, zawołał jeszcze: — w koszuli nocnej, ale w pięknej koszuli nocnej z najlepszej flaneli! Ah! — mówił z nadzwyczajną rozkoszą. — A teraz niechaj usnę należycie! Obudził się o zwykłej godzinie i był zamyślony przez całe śniadanie, pytając się siebie, czy przypadkiem jego doświadczenia nie były poprostu sennem marzeniem. W końcu postanowił robić przezorne doświadczenia. Dostał trzy jajka na śniadanie: dwa przyniosła mu gospodyni, dobre zapewne, lecz nie pierwszej świeżości, a trzecie, doskonałe jajo gęsie, zostało świeżo zniesione, ugotowane i na stół podane jego własną nadprzyrodzoną mocą. Pośpiesznie ruszył do biura w stanie głębokiego wzburzenia, lecz miarkowanego starannie, a przypomniał sobie o trzeciem jajku dopiero wówczas, gdy gospodyni wieczorem mówić mu zaczęła o skorupie. Przez cały dzień nie mógł nic robić z przyczyny tej nowej i zdumiewającej potęgi, jaką w sobie poznał, ale nie sprawiło mu to żadnej przykrości, gdyż w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut w nadprzyrodzony sposób powetował czas stracony. W miarę jak dzień się chylił ku zmierzchowi, stan jego ducha przelewał się z podziwu w egzaltację, chociaż — dodać trzeba, że okoliczności wyjścia z baru Long Dragon nie były przyjemnem wspomnieniem, a pewna sfałszowana wersja o nich doszła do jego kolegów, co wywołało śród nich żarciki. Było widoczne, że przy podnoszeniu rzeczy kruchych trzeba więcej przezorności, ale pozatem dar jego, w miarę jak o nim rozmyślał, zapowiadał mu coraz więcej rozkoszy. Zamierzał przedewszystkiem powiększyć swoje dobra osobiste zapomocą skromnych aktów stworzenia. Wywołał więc do bytu parę wspaniałych brylantowych spinek do mankietów, ale zniweczył je natychmiast, widząc, że syn dyrektora wszedł do sali i właśnie idzie do jego biurka. Lękał się, by młody człowiek nie zapytał go, jaką drogą te spinki stały się jego własnością. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla uprawiania tego daru trzeba było wiele ostrożności i czujności, ale, o ile sądzić można, nie były to przeszkody większe od trudności, jakie przezwyciężyć musiał np. przy nauce jazdy na bicyklu, aby ją opanować dokładnie. Być może, że ta właśnie analogja, jak niemniej i wspomnienie przykrości doznanej w Long Dragon — pociągnęły go po obiedzie na małą pustą uliczkę poza gazownią, by tam w odosobnieniu powtórzyć niektóre cuda. Był zapewne w jego próbach brak oryginalności, gdyż, pomijając siłę chcenia, pan Fothering nie był człowiekiem zbyt wyjątkowym. Przyszedł mu na pamięć cud laski Mojżesza, ale wieczór był ciemny i mało sprzyjał oswajaniu wielkich cudownych wężów. Wówczas przypomniał sobie historję Tannhausera, którą czytał na drugiej stronie programu koncertów filharmonijnych. Zdało mu się to osobliwie pociągające i nieszkodliwe. Zagłębił więc laskę w trawę u brzegu ścieżki i kazał jej zakwitnąć. Powietrze napełniło się natychmiast balsamicznym zapachem róż, a przy świetle zapałki na własne oczy zobaczył, że ten świetny cud rzeczywiście się spełnił. Zadowolenie jego naruszył odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Przerażony, że jego siła może być odkrytą, zawołał naraz do kwitnącej laski: — Idź sobie! — co podług niego miało znaczyć: — Stań się nanowo laską. Był bardzo zmieszany. Laska cofnęła się ze znaczną szybkością — i natychmiast dał się słyszeć okrzyk gniewu i ostre słowa nadchodzącej osoby. — Na kogoż to rzucasz kijem, durniu! — zawołał głos. — Potłukłeś mi nogi! — Żałuję bardzo, mój stary — zaczął p. Fothering, ale nie dokończył swego tłómaczenia, zobaczył bowiem zbliżającego się jednego z trzech agentów policji w Immering. — Co pan mówi? — zapytał agent. — Ach, to pan, tak, to pan potłukł lampę pod Long Dragon. — Nie mówię nic, nic a nic — bełkotał p. Fothering. — Czemuż pan rzuca kijami w przechodzących? Co to znaczy? Czy nie wie pan, że to może ból sprawić? Chwilowo pan Fothering miał przykrą trudność wyjaśnienia, dlaczego to zrobił. Milczenie jego zdawało się drażnić Wincha. — Obraziłeś policję, młodzieńcze — oto, coś uczynił. — Słuchaj, panie Winch — błagał Fothering, zmartwiony i zmieszany — bardzo żałuję. Sprawa jest taka, że... — Że co? Nie umiał nic wymyślić oprócz wyznania prawdy. — Robiłem cud... Starał się wypowiedzieć te słowa jakby niedbale; ale jakkolwiek się starał, nie udało mu się. — Robiłem cud!.. Nie gadaj pan głupstw. Robić cud! Ależ wszyscy wiedzą, że pan nie wierzy w cuda! Musi to być jeden z twoich głupich kawałów czarodziejskich, oto co jest! Pan Fothering zrozumiał, że zdradził swoją drogocenną tajemnicę, że ją rzucił na cztery wiatry. Gwałtowny napad gniewu pobudził go do działania. Żywo i z wściekłością zwrócił się do agenta policji. — Dość już mam tego, rozumiesz pan! Pokażę panu jeden z moich głupich kawałów czarnoksięskich, rozumiesz pan? Idź do djabła! Idź, coprędzej! Agent znikł jak kamfora. Tej nocy Fothering nie uczynił żadnego innego cudu i nie troszczył się o to, co się stało z jego kwitnącą laską. Wrócił zaraz do miasta i pełny spokojnego podziwu, poszedł do siebie. — To dar potężny — myślał — to dar nadzwyczaj potężny... Nie miałem zamiaru korzystać z niego w ten sposób, nie miałem istotnie... Ciekaw jestem, jak to może być tam w piekle? Siadł na brzegu łóżka, by zdjąć kamasze. Nagle przyszła mu szczęśliwa myśl: przerzucił agenta policji do San-Francisco — i już nie naruszając normalności zjawisk, rozsądnie położył się do łóżka. W nocy śnił mu się Winch rozgniewany. Nazajutrz Fothering dowiedział się dwóch ciekawych nowin. Ktoś zasadził piękny krzak pnącej się róży pod murem domu pana Gomshott, a nadto przeszukano całą rzekę aż do młyna, skutkiem przypuszczenia, że agent policji w niej utonął. Przez cały ten dzień pan Fothering był roztargniony i zadumany; nie zrobił żadnego cudu, również jak i dnia następnego, wyjąwszy z przesyłki trochę żywności dla Wincha. Robotę zaś swoją w biurze wykonał z najwyższą ścisłością, pomimo, że w głowie huczały mu myśli aż do ogłuszenia. Wiele osób dostrzegło jego niezwykłe roztargnienie i miękkość zachowania, co spowodowało liczne żarty. — On zaś najwięcej myślał o Winchu. W niedzielę wieczorem poszedł do kościoła, gdzie — szczególna rzecz! — pan Maydig, duchowny, który się interesował nieco nauką tajemną, miał kazanie «O zakusach niedozwolonych». Pan Fothering nie był zbyt akuratnym parafjaninem, ale jego system twierdzącego sceptycyzmu, o którym już wspominaliśmy, był teraz wielce zachwiany. Treść kazania rzuciła nowe światło na jego świeże dary i nagle postanowił iść i rozmówić się po nabożeństwie z p. Maydigiem. Gdy się zdecydował, pytał siebie ze zdumieniem, dlaczego mu wcześniej nie przyszła ta myśl do głowy. Pan Maydig, człowiek chudy i nerwowy, o długiej szyi i długich rękach, był mile wzruszony żądaniem rozmowy prywatnej ze strony młodzieńca, którego obojętność w rzeczach religijnych była zgorszeniem dla całego miasta. Po krótkiej zwłoce zaprowadził go do swego gabinetu w sąsiedztwie kaplicy, posadził na wygodnym fotelu i stojąc przed wesołym ogniem kominka, prosił, aby mu wyłożył cel swej wizyty. Z początku pan Fothering był nieco zmieszany i nie wiedział, jak rozpocząć przemowę. — Pan może mi nie zechce wierzyć, panie Maydig... ja się boję... i tak dalej przez pewien czas. W końcu postawił kwestję i zapytał, co pan Maydig myśli o cudach. — Sądzę, że pan nie wierzy — dodał — żeby człowiek na stanowisku podrzędnem, jak ja, naprzykład, siedzący teraz oto w tym fotelu, mógł posiadać w sobie rodzaj tajemniczej potęgi, która mu pozwala czynić rzeczy nadzwyczajne, jedynie zapomocą woli. — To możliwe — rzekł p. Maydig. — Są w tym rodzaju rzeczy możliwe. — Jeżeli mi pan pozwoli użyć swobodnie jakiego przedmiotu z tego pokoju, to zdaje mi się, że mu potrafię tego dowieść doświadczalnie. Weźmy naprzykład tę skrzynkę tytoniu. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy to, co ja z nią zrobię, jest cudem, czy nie. Pozwól mi jej na chwilę, panie Maydig, proszę bardzo.. Zmarszczył brew, wyciągnął rękę ku skrzynce z tytoniem i rzekł: — Stań się wazonem fijołków! Skrzynka tytoniu w jednej chwili stała się tem, czego żądał cudotwórca. Na widok tej przemiany, pan Maydig podskoczył gwałtownie, a spojrzenie jego błądziło chwilowo od gościa do wazonu. Nie mógł słowa powiedzieć. Nagle zdecydował się, podszedł do stołu nachylił się i powąchał kwiaty. Były zupełnie świeże i bardzo piękne. Potem duchowny ze zdumieniem patrzał na Fotheringa. — Jak pan to zrobił? — pytał. Pan Fothering zaczął kręcić wąsa. — Rozkazałem... i oto... Czy to cud, czy czarna magja, czy co? Cóż pan sądzi jest we mnie? Oto, co chciałbym wiedzieć. — Jest to wypadek nadzwyczajny. — Tydzień temu jeszcze nie wiedziałem wcale, tak jak i pan, że mogę robić takie rzeczy. Jest coś osobliwego w mojej woli, jak przypuszczam — to wszystko, co w tem widzę. — Czy to jedyna rzecz? Czy możesz pan zrobić jeszcze co innego? — Ależ tak, panie! — zawołał Fothering. — Wszystko, co chcę. Zamyślił się i przypomniał sobie seans prestigitatorski, na którym był przed rokiem. — Uwaga — rzekł, wyciągając rękę ku wazonowi — zmień się w szklany klosz dla ryb... nie, nie to... zmień się, w akwarjum pełne wody ze złotemi rybkami, to lepsze. Czy widzisz, panie Maydig? — To zdumiewające, to nieprawdopodobne! Albo pan jesteś najosobliwszy z... Ale nie... — Mogę i to zmienić w co zechcę — powiedział pan Fothering — w co zechcę.O, stań się gołębiem, dalej! W tej samej chwili siny gołąb zaczął fruwać po pokoju, zmuszając p. Maydiga, schylać się za każdem jego zbliżeniem. — Zatrzymaj się! — i gołąb stanął nieruchomy w powietrzu. — Mogę go zmienić nanowo w wazon kwiatów — rzekł. I pomieściwszy gołębia na stole, wykonał cud zapowiedziany. — Możeby pan chciał teraz zapalić fajkę? I nanowo przywrócił skrzynkę z tytoniem. Pan Maydig śledził wszystkie te ostatnie zmiany z rodzajem zadyszanego milczenia. Bojaźliwie patrzał na pana Fotheringa, bardzo delikatnie wziął w rękę skrzynkę z tytoniem, sprawdził jego tożsamość i postawił na stole. — No, no! — było to jedyne wyrażenie, jakie znalazł dla swych uczuć. — Teraz nic łatwiejszego, jak wyjaśnić panu, dlaczego tu przyszedłem. Opowiedział tedy długą i skomplikowaną historję swoich dziwnych doświadczeń, zaczynając od lampy pod Long Dragon i kłopotliwie wspominając przygodę z Winchem. Gdy opowiadał swe dzieje, chwilowa duma wywołana trwogą p. Maydiga zniknęła i stał się znów pospolitym Fotheringiem, jakim był w życiu codziennem. Pan Maydig słuchał uważnie, a twarz jego zmieniała się stosownie do momentów opowieści. Nagle, właśnie gdy Fothering opowiadał mu cud trzeciego jajka, duchowny przerwał mu szybkim ruchem ręki. — To niemożliwe — rzekł — to nieprawdopodobne! To zdumiewające istotnie, ale to wyjaśnia wielką liczbę nadzwyczajnych trudności. Władza dokonywania cudów jest to dar, cecha wyjątkowa, jak genjusz albo wzrok podwójny. Aż do dziś spotykano ją rzadko i u ludzi wyjątkowych. Ale w tym wypadku... Zawsze dziwiłem się cudom Mahometa, cudom Yoghisów i pani Bławatskiej, ale to rzecz prosta. Tak, to poprostu dar nadprzyrodzony! I to znakomicie wzmacnia argumenty tego wielkiego myśliciela — (i tu głos p. Maydiga był jakby cały w ukłonach) Jego Wysokości Księcia d’Argyle. Tu jesteśmy wobec jakiegoś prawa głębszego... głębszego, niż prawo natury. Tak, tak — mów pan dalej! mów pan dalej! Pan Fothering zaczął opowiadać swą przygodę z Winchem, a pan Maydig, który już nie był onieśmielony ani zatrwożony, zaczął nogami wstrząsać na prawo i na lewo i wydawał okrzyki zdumienia. — To właśnie najbardziej mnie niepokoiło — mówił Fothering dalej — i dlatego potrzebna mi była natychmiastowa rada. Niewątpliwie jest on w San Francisco, gdziebądź jest San Francisco, ale oczywiście jest to przykre dla nas obu, jak to pan zauważy, panie Maydig. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak on rozumie to, co się stało; zapewne jest przerażony i zrozpaczony i chce mnie odnaleźć. Bardzo być może, że ciągle w drogę wyrusza, aby przyjechać do nas, aleja powracam go na miejsce zapomocą cudu, myśląc o nim od czasu do czasu. I naturalnie jest to rzecz, której on nie rozumie i to go dręczy; oczywiście, jeżeli za każdym razem kupuje bilet kolei żelaznej, kosztowało go to już niemało pieniędzy. Robiłem co mogłem dla niego. Rozważyłem, skoro jego ubranie spłomieniło się i zniszczyło... zanim go stamtąd wydobyłem... pan wie, czy piekło jest takie, jak mówią. W tym wypadku, w tym stanie, przypuszczam, że może go w San Francisco wtrącili do więzienia. Naturalnie, zapragnąłem, aby miał na sobie nowy mundur, skoro tylko o tem pomyślałem. Ale widzi pan, jestem w położeniu ogromnie kłopotliwym... Pan Maydig poważnie się zastanawiał nad tą sprawą. — Widzę, że pan jest w kłopocie. Położenie trudne. Jakżeby z tego wyjść? I nic wyraźnego nie mógł powiedzieć. — Cokolwiekbądź, dajmy pokój Winchowi i zbadajmy sprawę najważniejszą. Nie myślę, aby to była czarna magja lub coś podobnego. Nie zdaje mi się, aby w tem był cień intencji zbrodniczej, panie Fothering, najmniejszy cień, chyba, żebyś niweczył fakty materjalne. Nie, to są cuda — czyste cuda, cuda, że tak powiem, w najrzadszym gatunku. Chodził tam i z powrotem, przed kominkiem, gestykulując, gdy p. Fothering siedział na fotelu, oparłszy łokieć na stole, a głowę na dłoni i zdawał się być bardzo zafrasowany. — Mając taki dar cudów, dar oczywiście potężny — mówił pan Maydig — znajdziemy sposób, by znaleźć Wincha, nie lękaj się pan... Drogi panie, jesteś osobą ważną, zdolną do możliwości najdziwniejszych, oczywistość to potwierdza; nadto, rzeczy, które możesz robić... — Tak, myślałem o kilku rzeczach, ale one się ukazują tak jakoś na opak. Widział pan — tylko co — rybę... Fałszywy rodzaj basenu, fałszywy rodzaj ryby... A ja sądziłem, żem wyraźnie określił, czego chciałem... — To naturalne — rzekł duchowny — naturalne, bardzo naturalne... Zatrzymał się i patrzał na Fotheringa. — Jest to dar praktycznie nieograniczony. Wypróbujemy tę władzę pańską, o ile można. Jeżeli ona istnieje rzeczywiście... Jeżeli jest rzeczywiście tem, czem się zdaje być... I jakkolwiek uważalibyśmy to za rzecz nieprawdopodobną, wieczorem w niedzielę 10 listopada 1896 r. pan Fothering, pod natchnieniem i kierownictwem pana Maydiga — zaczął w jego gabinecie wykonywać różne cuda. Specjalnie i z naciskiem zwracamy uwagę na tę datę. Czytelnik zarzuci nam, jeżeli już nie uczynił tego, że pewne punkty tej historji są nieprawdopodobne, że gdyby fakty tego rodzaju odbyły się istotnie, toby o nich mówiono w owym czasie we wszystkich gazetach. Szczególnie zaś wyda mu się trudnem uznać fakty, niżej podane, gdyż między innemi prowadzą one do wniosku, że on lub ona, czytelnik lub czytelniczka, musieliby w ten pamiętny wieczór zginąć w sposób gwałtowny i bezpowrotnie. W dalszym ciągu tego zarysu wszystko to doskonale się wyjaśni i stanie się wiarogodnem, co uzna każdy rozważny i inteligentny czytelnik. Jednak nie możemy w tem miejscu zakończyć tej historji, gdyż doszliśmy tu zaledwie do jej środka. Z początku cuda dokonane przez Fotheringa były to tylko bojaźliwe małe cudki na drobnych przedmiotach i cackach pokojowych, równie nikłe jak cuda teozofów, a mimo to przyjmowane z pełnym uszanowania lękiem przez ich współtwórcę. Co do pana Fotheringa, to ten chciałby z miejsca skończyć sprawę Wincha. Ale pan Maydig nie dopuścił do tego. Dokonawszy z tuzin różnych pospolitych cudów domowych, poczuli, że zmysł ich władzy rośnie; wyobraźnia podnieca ich inwencję; wreszcie i ambicja się powiększa. Pierwsze wielkie przedsięwzięcie zawdzięczali głodowi i niedbalstwu pani Minchin, gospodyni duchownego. Wieczerza, którą p. Maydig ofiarował panu Fothering, była zapewne źle podana i niezbyt apetyczna dla obu pracowitych taumaturgów; ale oni siedzieli już przy stole i wielebny mówił ze smutkiem raczej niż z gniewem o niedbalstwie i zapomnieniach swej gospodyni. Nagle p. Fotheringowi przyszło do głowy, że ma wyjątkową okazję. — Czy nie sądziłby pan, panie Maydig, czy nie byłoby to niedyskretne, gdybym... — Drogi panie Fothering, zapewne, nie, nie myślę... Fothering przerwał mu gestem. — Czegóż zażądamy? — pytał jako umysł szerszy, który staje odrazu na wysokości sytuacji; i podług wskazówek Maydiga, ułożył projekt nowej kolacji. — Co do mnie — rzekł, przeglądając wybór pana Maydiga — to mam szczególną chętkę na pół butelki stoutu i dobrą porcję królika — i to właśnie rozkażę. Do burgunda nie mam przekonania. I oto z miejsca ukazał się stout i królik — na zawołanie. Długo przesiedzieli przy wieczerzy, rozmawiając jakby równi sobie, czem Fothering był zdziwiony i za co był prawdziwie wdzięczny swemu towarzyszowi. Mówili o cudach, jakie zamierzali wkrótce z mocy swej wykonać. — Ale, panie Maydig, mógłbym może panu pomóc pod względem gospodarskim? — Nie rozumiem dobrze — rzekł duchowny, nalewając sobie szklankę cudownego burgunda. Fothering wyczarował sobie drugą porcję królika i z pełnemi ustami mówił: — Myślałem sobie — niam, niam — że może mógłbym — niam, niam — zrobić cud z panią Minchin — niam, niam — i uczynić ją lepszą. Pan Maydig postawił szklankę na stole i zdawał się niedowierzać. — Ona jest... Ona nie lubi, gdy się kto miesza do jej spraw, uważa pan, panie Fothering. I prawdę mówiąc jest już po jedenastej i zapewne moja gospodyni leży już w łóżku i śpi. Czy myśli pan ostatecznie... Pan Fothering rozmyślał o tych zarzutach. — Czemuż nie mamy zrobić tego w czasie jej snu? Chwilowo pan Maydig opierał się temu, lecz potem ustąpił. Fothering wydał rozkazy — i obaj panowie nieco mniej swobodnie, niż przedtem, dalej spożywali wieczerzę. Pan Maydig rozważał zmiany, jakich się spodziewał u swej gospodyni nazajutrz, z optymizmem, który nawet zdrowemu rozsądkowi najedzonego Fotheringa wydawał się nieco przesadzonym, gdy szereg zmieszanych hałasów dał się słyszeć nad niemi. Oczy ich spoglądały pytająco, a pan Maydig szybko opuścił izbę. Fothering wkrótce usłyszał jego głos: duchowny wzywał swą gospodynię, a potem zwolna wchodził na schody. Po kilku chwilach wielebny powrócił lekkim krokiem, z twarzą promieniejącą. — Cudowne! — rzekł — i wzruszające! Niesłychanie wzruszające! Zaczął tam i z powrotem chodzić koło komina. — Skrucha, wzruszająca skrucha... poprzez drzwi. Cudowna zmiana. Wstała. Musiała pewnie wstać natychmiast. Obudziła się, aby potłuc butelkę koniaku, ukrytą tajemnie w kuferku. I wyznała to głośno. Ależ to nam pozwala... to nam otwiera najcudowniejsze widoki możliwości. Jeżeli mogliśmy uczynić taką zmianę w niej... — Rzecz zupełnie bez granic — rzekł Fothering — a co do Wincha... — Zupełnie bez granic... Wielebny stał przed kominkiem, a usunąwszy gestem trudną sprawę Wincha, zaczął rozwijać szereg cudownych pomysłów — pomysłów, które budziły się w jego wyobraźni w miarę jak mówił. Co to były za pomysły, to nie należy do tej opowieści. Dość wiedzieć, że wszystkie one się opierały na bezmiernej życzliwości dla ludzi, dość wiedzieć też, że problemat Wincha został nierozwiązany. Również niema potrzeby opisywać, w jakiej mierze ten szereg cudów został urzeczywistniony. Losy tych cudów były zadziwiające. Zaczynało już prześwitywać, gdy obaj panowie jeszcze gawędzili, chodząc po rynku miejskim; błądzili po placu, jakby zlodowaciałym w promieniach księżyca — podnieceni szczególną ekstazą taumaturgiczną, pan Maydig podskakiwał wciąż i gestykulował, Fothering zaś, zgięty i najeżony, coraz bardziej się dziwował swej wielkości. Odrodzili wszystkich pijaków dzielnicy, zmienili wszystko piwo i alkohol w wodę — do czego Maydig namówił pana Fotheringa. Nadto wielce ulepszyli ruch miejscowej kolei żelaznej, osuszyli bagniska, podnieśli płodność gruntu wzgórz, otaczających miasto, i zniweczyli brodawkę na ręce duchownego. Teraz zamierzali zbadać, czy potrafiliby uregulować zepsutą groblę rzeczną. — Miasto — mówił pan Maydig — będzie zupełnie niepodobne do siebie, a jakże wszyscy będą zdziwieni i wdzięczni! Właśnie w tej chwili zegar kościelny wybił godzinę trzecią rano. — Ale już trzecia — mówił p. Fothering. — Muszę wracać. Muszę być w biurze dziś o ósmej rano. A zresztą... — Panie drogi, dopiero co zaczęliśmy — odparł mu wielebny, upojony słodyczą tej potęgi bez granic. — Zaczęliśmy dopiero. Pomyśl pan, ile mamy jeszcze uczynić. Gdy się ludzie obudzą... — Ależ — rzekł Fothering. Naraz pan Maydig chwycił go za ramię. Oczy jego były płomienne i straszliwe. — Drogi przyjacielu — rzekł — nic nie nagli. Spojrzyj! — I wskazał mu palcem księżyc na zenicie. — Jozue! — Jozue? — zapytał pan Fothering. — Jozue! — powtórzył p. Maydig. — Czemuż nie? Zatrzymaj! Pan Fothering spojrzał na księżyc. — To gruba sprawa! — zauważył po chwili. — Czemuż nie? — nastawał Maydig. — Zapewne księżyc się nie zatrzyma. Zatrzymasz tylko obrót ziemi, rozumiesz? Czas się zatrzyma. Nic złego nie zrobimy. — Hm! — mruknął pan Fothering. — A zatem — westchnął — spróbujmy. Dalej!... Zapiął surdut i zwracając się do zamieszkanego globu i zbierając wszystką ufność w swoją potęgę, zawołał: — Przestań się obracać, hej, rozumiesz? Jednocześnie uleciał w powietrze z szybkością kilkudziesięciu mil angielskich na minutę, przyczem to głowa to nogi szły w górę i na dół. Pomimo niezliczonych kół, jakie robił co sekunda, myślał; bo myśl jest cudowna — czasem tak powolna jak smoła co się toczy, czasem tak błyskawiczna jak światło. W jednej sekundzie pomyślał i zażądał: — Niechaj się znajdę na ziemi zdrów i cały. Cokolwiek się stanie, niechaj będę na ziemi zdrów i cały! Był wielki czas, gdyż ubranie jego, rozgrzane szybkością lotu po powietrzu, już zaczynało płonąć. Znalazł się też na ziemi po uderzeniu gwałtownem, lecz bynajmniej nie bolesnem, ani szkodliwem dla całości jego członków, na czemś — niby wzgórzu świeżo poruszonej ziemi. Masa ogromna metalu i murów, niezwykle podobna do wieży zegarowej na Rynku, przeleciała nad nim i uciekała jak bomba, pękając kamieniami, cegłą i tynkiem. Krowa jakaś, wirując w powietrzu, uderzyła o jeden z największych głazów i rozbiła się jak jajko. Był to trzask, wobec którego najokropniejsze huki jego minionego życia zdawały się szmerem spadającego piasku. Potem zabrzmiała gama coraz mniejszych huków. Potężny wicher ryczał w powietrzu i na ziemi — tak, iż Fothering zaledwie mógł podnieść głowę, by spojrzeć dokoła siebie. Przez niejaki czas był on zanadto zmęczony i zanadto zdumiony, by widzieć nawet, gdzie się znajduje i co się stało. To też pierwszym jego ruchem było dotknąć swej głowy i upewnić się, że jego włosy rozwiane od wiatru — to jego własne włosy. — Panie! — zaledwie wybełkotał, gdyż wicher przeszkadzał mówić mu wyraźnie. — Co to mnie wstrząsnęło? Co się tu dzieje! Huragan i gromy, a przecież przed chwilą była śliczna noc... To Maydig mnie namówił do jakiegoś głupstwa! Co za wicher! Jeżeli dalej będę się tak bawił, to może się zdarzyć katastrofa... Gdzież jest Maydig?... W jakim przeklętym bezładzie znajduje się tu wszystko!... Spojrzał dokoła siebie, o ile mu pozwalały latające poły surduta. Widok przedmiotów był istotnie dziwny. — W każdym razie, niebo jest na swojem miejscu — powiedział Fothering do siebie. — Ono jedno jest na miejscu. A nawet i tam zdaje się niedługo wybuchnie jakaś wichura... Tylko księżyc nad moją głową, wtem samem miejscu, gdzie tylko co był, świeci jak słońce. Co do reszty... Ale gdzież jest miasto? Gdzie wszystko? I co za djabeł wywołał ten wicher! Ja go nie żądałem... Czynił wielkie wysiłki, by stanąć na nogach, lecz napróżno, chwiał się i zrozpaczony siedział jakby na czterech łapach, uczepiwszy się ziemi. Spoglądał na krajobraz oświetlony promieniami księżyca, utkwiwszy wzrok w stronę, skąd szedł wiatr, przyczem poły surduta ciągle mu klapały nad głową. — Na serjo, coś się popsuło w świecie. Ale co to być może, łaskawe nieba, któż mi powie? Nic nie było widać w białym blasku, którym od księżyca świecił tuman kurzu, unoszonego przez rozszalałą burzę; tylko od czasu do czasu występowały walące się masy ziemi i pędzące gromady chaotycznych gruzów; ani drzew, ani domów, ani żadnych form zwykłych — tylko ogromna przestrzeń wywrócona do góry nogami, której widok niknął gdzieś w wirujących chmurach, a błyskawice i odgłosy gromów świadczyły o rosnącej nieustannie burzy. Obok niego, w niejasnem świetle leżała bezładna masa różnych kawałów drzewa na drzazgi rozbita aż do korzeni, a dalej gruz i pęki pogmatwanych sztab żelaznych — był to zapewne wiadukt — wydobywający się z jakichś chaotycznie nagromadzonych ruin. Jak pamiętamy, gdy Fothering powstrzymał krążenie globu, nie uczynił żadnego zastrzeżenia co do przedmiotów poruszających się wraz z powierzchnią planety. Ziemia zaś obraca się tak szybko, że jej powierzchnia na równiku pędzi z szybkością więcej niż tysiąca mil na godzinę, a w naszych szerokościach jeszcze o pół raza więcej. W ten sposób małe miasto, i pan Maydig, i Fothering, i wszyscy ludzie i wszystkie rzeczy — rzucone zostały naprzód z szybkością koło dziewięciu mil na sekundę, to znaczy daleko gwałtowniej, niż gdyby zostały wystrzelone przez armatę. I wszystkie istoty ludzkie, wszystkie stworzenia żywe, wszystkie drzewa, wszystkie domy i cały świat, jak go znamy, został rzucony w ten sposób — wywrócony do góry nogami — i poprostu zniszczony. O tem wszystkiem, oczywiście, Fothering nie wiedział i ściśle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z położenia rzeczy. Ale to zrozumiał, że ostatni cud był chybiony. Wtedy obudziła się w nim straszliwa niechęć do cudów. Znajdował się teraz w ciemności, gdyż chmury się zebrały i chwilami zakrywały tarczę księżyca, a powietrze było pełne wielkich kulek gradowych, które uderzały o siebie i kręciły się w kółko. Wielki ryk wiatru i wody zapełniał niebo i ziemię — i nieszczesny taumaturg, ochraniając oczy dłonią, dostrzegł po przez grad i kurzawę — wielką ścianę wody, idącą ku niemu. — Maydig, gdzie jesteś? — zawołał, przygłuszony wrzawą żywiołów. — Maydig! Na pomoc! Zatrzymaj się! — krzyknął do nadpływającej wody. — O, przez miłość Boga, zatrzymaj się! Uciszcie się na chwilę! — rzekł piorunom i błyskawicom. — Przestańcie na moment, abym nanowo zebrał siły ducha! Co ja teraz zrobię? Co należy zrobić? O Boże, jakżebym chciał, aby tu był Maydig!... Już wiem — powiedział do siebie głosem stanowczym. — Wróci to wszystko na miejsce, jak było przedtem, przez miłość Boga, tym razem... Stał oparty na rękach i nogach, z głową pochyloną ku wiatrowi, całkowicie zajęty sprawą przywrócenia rzeczy do porządku. — Ach — westchnął. — Niechaj nic z tego, co rozkażę, nie stanie się, póki nie powiem: Raz — dwa — trzy!... O Panie, mogłem o tem wcześniej pomyśleć! Zwrócił tedy swój głos przeciw trąbie powietrznej, krzycząc coraz głośniej w próżnej żądzy słyszenia własnych słów. — Dalej! Uważać, co nakazuję! — Przedewszystkiem niech stanie się to, co powiem! Oto niechaj utracę swą władzę robienia cudów; niechaj moja woła stanie się? — jak wola wszystkich ludzi — i niech te wszystkie cuda się skończą. Mam ich już dosyć! Wolę ich nie robić! To zawsze jedno i to samo. I to jest pierwsza rzecz. A teraz druga: niechaj wrócę do tej właśnie chwili, w której miały zacząć się cuda. Niechaj wszystkie rzeczy staną się znów tak, jak były, zanim ta przeklęta lampa miała się odwrócić! Robota trudna, ale ostatnia. Czy zrozumiane? Dość cudów!... Niechaj wszystko będzie jak było... a ja w oberży Long Dragon, właśnie kiedy się zabieram do wypicia kufla porteru... Tego chcę! Tak niech się stanie!... Wcisnął palce w ziemię, zamknął oczy i rzekł: — Raz, dwa, trzy! W jednej chwili wszystko się uspokoiło, a Fothering czuł, że znowu stoi na nogach. — Więc to pan powiada — mówił jakiś głos. Otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w barze Long Dragon i rozmawiał o cudach z p. Toddy Beamish. Miał jakby niewyraźne poczucie, które się natychmiast rozprysło, o jakiemś wielkiem zapomnianem zdarzeniu. Rozumiecie, że prócz zatraty jego potęgi cudotwórczej, wszystkie inne rzeczy były nanowo w porządku; a zatem jego umysł i pamięć były teraz zupełnie takie same, jak w chwili, gdy się ta historja zaczyna: w ten sposób, że nie wiedział nic o tem wszystkiem, co tu opowiedziane i nie wiedział aż do dziś nic z tego, co ja tu przedstawiłem. I między innemi, oczywiście, w dalszym ciągu nie wierzy w cuda. — Mówię panu, że cuda, ściśle biorąc, nie dadzą się w żaden możliwy sposób wykonywać, cokolwiekby mi pan twierdził. I gotów jestem tego dowodzić aż do ostatka. — To tylko pańska opinja. Dowiedź pan, jeżeli możesz! — odpierał Toddy Beamish. — Słuchaj pan, panie Beamish — wykładał Fothering. — Rozważmy jasno, co to jest cud. Jest to fakt przeciwny naturalnemu biegowi rzeczy i wykonany jedynie potęgą woli... Category:Herbert George Wells Category:Opowiadania fantastyczno-naukowe‎ Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim